Food products such as pre-prepared ready meals are packaged ready for heating in an oven.
The package comprises a receptacle to hold the food, such as a tray. A lidding film is attached to the tray. The film protects the food from the environment, and gives the food a useful shelf life. Typically the tray is further packaged within an outer sleeve, such as a card sleeve bearing product information.
In use, a user removes the outer packaging, such as the card sleeve, punctures the lidding film and then places the package into an oven for heating. After heating, the lid is removed and the food is consumed directly from the tray, or transferred from the tray before consumption.
It is known to attach the lidding film to the rim of the tray by a resealable adhesive. However, the failure rate of this type of package is relatively high. Rough handling during transit, or at a point of sale, can cause the lid to separate from the tray, spoiling the contents of the package.
Another known way of attaching the lidding film to the rim of the tray is by a welded seal. This provides a stronger, more reliable, seal but has a disadvantage that the lidding film can shred when a user tries to remove the film from the tray after heating.
There is a requirement for alternative packaging.